wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Tajemnicza wyspa/I/15
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ XV. (Zapada uchwała przezimowania na wyspie Lincolna. — Kwestja metalurgiczna. — Wycieczka na wysepkę Ocalenia. — Polowanie na foki. — Schwytanie „echidny.“ — „Leniwiec.“ — Tak zwana metoda katalańska. — Fabrykacja żelaza. — Jakim sposobem otrzymuje się stal.) Nazajutrz, dnia 17. kwietnia, pierwsze słowa, które marynarz wyrzekł do Gedeona Spiletta, były: — Czem-że dziś będziemy, panie Spilett? — Tem, czem się Cyrusowi podoba nas mieć, odparł korespondent. Dotychczas byli ceglarzami i garncarzami, teraz przypadło im z kolei zostać metalurgami. Dnia poprzedzającego, po śniadaniu, dotarli byli aż do samego końca przylądka „Obu szczęk,“ który oddalony był o siedm mil od „dymników.“ Tam kończył się szereg wydm piasczystych, a ziemia przybierała kształty wulkaniczne. Nie było tam ścian tak wysokich jak n. p. Wielka Terasa, lecz za to rąbek dziwacznych, fantastycznych skał otaczał dokoła tę wąską zatokę, ujętą między dwa przylądki, składające się z mas kruszcowych, które wulkan za siebie wyrzucił. Przybywszy do tego punktu, osadnicy nasi tą samą drogą ruszyli z powrotem i z zapadającą nocą przybyli do „dymników.“ Nie pierwej jednak udali się na spoczynek, aż stanowczo rozstrzygniętą została kwestja: czy należało opuścić wyspę Lincolna, czy nie. Nie mała przestrzeń, bo około tysiąc dwieście mil oddzielała wyspę od archipelagu Pomotuańskiego. Niepodobna było przebyć ją łodzią zwłaszcza podczas zimowych burz. Oświadczył to stanowczo Pencroff. Wybudować zwykłą łódź, mając nawet pod ręką wszystkie potrzebne do tego narzędzia, było zadaniem niemałem. Lecz osadnicy nasi nie posiadali tych narzędzi, trzeba więc było zaczynać od kucia młotów, siekier, toporków, piłek, świdrów, heblów itp. co wymagało pewnego czasu. Postanowili zatem stanowczo przezimować na wyspie Lincolna i wyszukać sobie na zimę mieszkanie stosowniejsze od „dymników.“ Przedewszystkiem należało zużytkować owe kruszcowe pokłady, które inżynier zauważył w północno-zachodniej stronie wyspy i przemienić ten kruszec bądź w żelazo, bądź też w stal. Ziemia nie zawiera zwyczajnie kruszców w stanie zupełnie czystym. Po większej części posiadają one przymieszkę kwasorodu lub siarki. I właśnie owe dwa okazy, które Cyrus zabrał był ze sobą, były: jeden z nich żelazem magnesowem bez przymieszki węgla, a drugi pirytem, czyli siarczanem żelaza. Pierwszy więc z nich był niedokwasem żelaza, który należało odkwasić za pomocą węgla, to znaczy uwolnić od kwasorodu, ażeby go przywieść do zupełnej czystości. Odkwaszenie to odbywa się tym sposobem, iż wystawia się kruszec, domieszawszy doń węgla, na bardzo wysoką temperaturę, bądź to za pomocą szybkiej i łatwej „metody katalańskiej,“ posiadającej tę korzyść, że za jedną operacją przemienia kruszec odrazu w żelazo, bądź też metodą wysokich piecyków, przy której kruszec zmienia się naprzód w przetop żelaza, a potem dopiero ten przetop w czyste żelazo, przyczem ulatniają się owe trzy lub cztery odsetki zmięszanego z nim węgla. Lecz czegoż potrzeba było Cyrusowi? Oto czystego żelaza a nie przetopu, postanowił zatem zastosować szybszą metodę odkwaszenia. Zresztą minerał znaleziony przez niego był sam z siebie bardzo czysty i bardzo bogaty w cząstki żelaza. Był to ów gatunek kruszcu oksydowanego, znajdującego się w wielkich masach ciemno-popielatej barwy, który daje pył czarny, posiada kryształki kształtu regularnych ośmiościanów, jest naturalnym magnesem i służy w Europie do fabrykowania owego żelaza najpierwszej próby, w które tak obfitują Szwecja i Norwegja. Niedaleko tych pokładów znajdowały się pokłady węgla ziemnego, które eksploatowali już nasi osadnicy. To ułatwiało niezmiernie proces przetapiania kruszcu, gdyż pierwiastki potrzebne do tego znajdowały się pod ręką. Ta to okoliczność właśnie jest powodem tak bogatej eksploatacji w Królestwach Zjednoczonych, gdzie w tym samym czasie i w tem samem miejscu wykopuje się węgiel ziemny i przetapia go się w kruszec. — A zatem, panie Cyrus — odezwał się Pencroff — zabierzemy się teraz do rudy żelaznej? — Tak jest, przyjacielu — odparł inżynier — i dla tego rozpoczniemy (czemu zapewne nie rad nie będziesz) od polowania na foki na wysepce. — Od polowania na foki! — zawołał marynarz zwracając się do Gedeona Spiletta. Więc do fabrykowania żelaza potrzeba fok? — Oczywiście, skoro Cyrus tak twierdzi, odparł korespondent. Tymczasem inżynier wyszedł już z „dymników“ a Pencroff przygotował się do polowania na foki, nie otrzymawszy innego wyjaśnienia. Niebawem Cyrus Smith, Harbert, Gedeon Spilett, Nab i marynarz zgromadzili się nad brzegiem morza, w miejscu gdzie w czasie odpływu istniał rodzaj brodu. A że była to właśnie chwila największego odpływu, więc myśliwi nasi przeszli cały kanał, nie brodząc w wodzie wyżej jak po kolana. Cyrus Smith dotknął więc stopą po raz pierwszy wysepki, a towarzysze jego po raz drugi, gdyż jak wiemy, na tę wysepkę wyrzucił ich pierwotnie balon. Gdy wyszli na brzeg, setki pingwinów przypatrywały się im spokojnie. Mogli byli z łatwością ubić mnóstwo tych ptaków kijami, lecz rozbój taki byłby bez żadnej dla nich korzyści, chodziło bowiem o to, ażeby nie spłoszyć fok leżących w piasku w oddaleniu kilkuset sążni. Z tego powodu oszczędzali także i „manszoty,“ bardzo niewinny gatunek ptaków, których skrzydła zwinięte płaszczą się w kształcie płetw obrąbionych piórami podobnemi do łusek. Osadnicy nasi postępowali ostrożnie naprzód ku północnemu krańcowi wysepki. Ziemia, po której szli, pokrytą była cała małemi rozpadlinami, w których gnieździło się ptactwo wodne. Na krańcu wysepki widać było duże czarne punkta pływające po wierzchu wody. Rzekłbyś, że to głowy skał poruszających się w morzu. Były to foki, cel ich łowów. Trzeba było czekać, aż wypłyną na brzeg, gdyż wąskie ich tyły, sierść krótka a gęsta i kształt wrzecionowaty, dodawszy do tego, że są wybornymi pływakami, utrudniają niezmiernie połów na nie w morzu, podczas gdy na lądzie z powodu krótkich płetwowatych nóg dość powoli tylko są w stanie się czołgać. Pencroff znał ich zwyczaje i radził czekać, aż rozciągną się na piasku, gdzie promienie słoneczne ukołyszą je niebawem w głęboki sen. Myśliwi nasi postanowili zatem odciąć im odwrót od morza i uderzyć na nie z przodu. Pochowali się więc po za skałami wybrzeża czekając w największej cichości. Minęła godzina, zanim foki wylazły na brzeg poigrać w piasku. Naliczyli ich pół tuzina. Wtedy Pencroff z Harbertem odłączyli się od reszty drużyny, ażeby obejść dokoła kraniec wysepki, wziąść foki we dwa ognie i odciąć im drogę od morza. Podczas tego Cyrus Smith, Gedeon Spilett i Nab, czołgając się wzdłuż skał, podkradali się ku przyszłej widowni boju. Nagle wynurzyła się z za skał sążnista postać marynarza. Pencroff wydał głośny okrzyk. Inżynier ze swymi dwoma towarzyszami rzucili się czemprędzej pomiędzy morze a foki. Dwie sztuki padły trupem na piasku pod silnem uderzeniem kija, lecz reszta zdołała dobiedz do brzegu i dostać się na pełne morze. — Oto są foki, których pan potrzebowałeś! — odezwał się marynarz podchodząc do inżyniera. — Dobrze — odparł Cyrus Smith. — Będą z nich miechy do huty żelaznej! — Miechy! — zawołał Pencroff. — Szczęśliwe foki! W istocie zamierzał inżynier porobić ze skór tych zwierząt rodzaj miechów niezbędnych przy topieniu kruszcu. Zwierzęta te były średniej wielkości, gdyż długość ich nie przenosiła sześciu stóp, a z głowy podobne były do psów. Ażeby nie obciążać się niepotrzebnie takim ciężarem, postanowili Nab z Pencroffem ściągnąć ze zwierząt skóry na miejscu. Podczas tego Cyrus Smith z korespondentem mieli zwiedzić resztę wysepki. Marynarz i murzyn wywiązali się ze swego zadania nader zręcznie, i w trzy godziny później rozporządzał Cyrus dwiema skórami fok, które, jak sądził, dadzą się zużytkować i bez garbowania. Osadnicy musieli zaczekać aż morze znów opadnie, poczem przeszedłszy w bród kanał, powrócili do „dymników.“ Nie mało kosztowało ich pracy i trudu, rozpiąć te skóry na drewnianych ramach, ażeby się rozciągnęły, a następnie pozszywać je za pomocą włókien, tak ażeby módz je napełniać powietrzem i żeby się takowe zbyt nie ulatniało. Kilkakrotnie musieli rozpoczynać robotę na nowo. Cyrus Smith posiadał za całe narzędzie owe dwa kawałki zaostrzonej stali zrobione z obroży Topa, mimo to jednak dzięki jego własnej zręczności i rozumnej pomocy jego towarzyszy, warstat naszej małej osady powiększył się w trzy dni później o jeden miech, którego przeznaczeniem było poddmuchiwać żar topiącego się kruszcu, co jest niezbędnym warunkiem powodzenia tej operacji. Dnia 20. kwietnia od rana rozpoczęła się „epoka metalurgiczna,“ jak ją nazwał korespondent w swych zapiskach. Inżynier postanowił, jak wiemy, założyć swą fabrykę na samych-że pokładach węgla ziemnego i kruszcu. Pokłady te ciągnęły się, podług jego badania, u spodu północno-wschodnich stoków góry Franklina, to jest w odległości sześciu mil. Nie podobna więc było ani myśleć o tem, ażeby co wieczora powracać do „dymników.“ Postanowiono przeto koczować pod szałasem wyplecionym z gałęzi, tak ażeby ważna ta robota trwała bez przestanku dzień i noc. Uchwaliwszy ten projekt, ruszyli rankiem w drogę. Nab z Pencroffem dźwigali plecionkę, na której złożono ów miech, tudzież pewną ilość zapasów roślinnych i zwierzęcych, które miano powiększyć w drodze. Puścili się prosto przez las jakamarowy, na wskos od południowo-wschodniej ku północno-zachodniej stronie, przez największą gęstwinę. Potrzeba było przebojem torować sobie drogę, która na przyszłość miała stanowić najbliższą komunikację między Wielką Terasą a górą Franklina. Drzewa należały do znanych już gatunków i były przepyszne. Harbert odkrył jeszcze kilka nowych gatunków, między innemi pewne drzewo żywiczne, o którem wyraził się Pencroff, że „udaje pora,“ pomimo bowiem swego twardego pnia należało do tego samego rodzaju „liljaceów,“ co cebula, czosnek, szalotka lub szparagi. Drzewo to posiada korzonki, które, gdy ugotowane, mają smak wyborny, a gdy się im pozwoli przez czas jakiś fermentować, dają trunek bardzo przyjemny. Zaopatrzono się więc niemi obficie. Droga przez las była długą i uciążliwą. Trwała dzień cały, lecz za to można się było dokładnie przypatrzyć jego florze i faunie. Top zajęty był specjalnie fauną, biegał między zarośla i krzaki i wypłaszał każdą bez różnicę zwierzynę. Harbert i Gedeon Spilett ubili z łuków dwa „kangury“ i jedno zwierzątko podobne bardzo do jeża i do mrówkojada. Do pierwszego tem, że się zwijało w kłębek i najeżało kolcami, do drugiego zaś tem, że miało pazury jakby do wydrapywania ziemi, pyszczek długi i śpiczasty, zakończony ptasim dziobem i język elastyczny, otoczony dokoła drobnemi kolcami, któremi przytrzymuje owady. — A w garnku do czego będzie podobnym? zapytał oczywiście zaraz Pencroff. — Do kawałka wybornej wołowiny — odparł Harbert. — Niczego więcej od niego nie wymagamy, odrzekł marynarz. Podczas tej wyprawy spostrzegli kilka odyńców, które jednak nie myślały bynajmniej zaczepiać drużyny myśliwskiej i już zdawało się, że nie było się czego obawiać spotkania z niebezpiecznemi bestjami, gdy wtem, wśród zbitej gąszczy, ujrzał korespondent na kilka kroków od siebie na dolnych gałęziach drzewa zawisłe zwierzę, które wziął za niedźwiedzia i począł je spokojnie odrysowywać. Szczęściem jednak dla Gedeona Spiletta, zwierzę to nie należało wcale do owego niebezpiecznego rodzaju płaskonogich. Był to tylko „kula,“ bardziej znany pod nazwiskiem „leniwca,“ posiadał wzrost dużego psa, sierść najeżoną brudnego koloru, łapy uzbrojone silnemi pazurami, co mu ułatwia łażenie po drzewach i żywienie się liśćmi. Stwierdziwszy tożsamość tego zwierzęcia, nie przerywając mu jego zatrudnienia, Gedeon Spilett przemazał napis swojego rysunku: „niedźwiedź,“ napisał natomiast „kula,“ poczem ruszono dalej. O godzinie piątej z wieczora Cyrus Smith dał znak do popasu. Znajdowali się wówczas już po za obrębem lasu, u podnóża olbrzymich pasm bocznych, które od wschodu zdawały się podpierać górę Franklina. Kilkaset kroków ztamtąd płynął Czerwony Potok, niedaleko więc była woda do picia. Urządzono natychmiast koczowisko. W niespełna godzinę stanął na kraju lasu, pomiędzy drzewami szałas z gałęzi i wikliny, wylepiony glinką, który dawał dostateczne schronienie. Poszukiwania geologiczne odłożono do dnia następnego. Ugotowano wieczerzę, rozpalono jasny ogień przed szałasem, przy którym kręcił się rożen i o godzinie ósmej, podczas gdy jeden z osadników czuwał, by podtrzymywać ogień na wypadek, jeśliby jakie niebezpieczne bestje wałęsały się w pobliżu, reszta spała snem twardym. Nazajutrz, dnia 21. kwietnia, Cyrus Smith udał się w towarzystwie Harberta odszukać owe starożytne pokłady ziemi, w których znalazł był już jeden okaz mineralny. Pokłady te napotkał na powierzchni ziemi, prawie u samego źródła Czerwonego Potoku, u podnóża jednego z północno-wschodnich poprzecznych pasm góry Franklina. Kruszec ten nader bogaty w składniki żelaza, zamknięty w rudzie łatwo topniejącej, nadawał się wybornie do metody, jaką inżynier zamierzał doń zastosować, mianowicie do metody katalańskiej, tylko nieco uproszczonej, używanej pospolicie na wyspie Korsyce. Czysta metoda katalańska wymaga bowiem pieców i tyglów, w których kruszec przekładany kolejno warstwami węgla przetapia się i oczyszcza. Lecz Cyrus Smith chciał oszczędzić sobie tych przyrządów i budowli, ustawić po prostu z kruszcu i węgla duży stos sześcienny i w środek jego wypuszczać z miecha prądy powietrza. Metody tej używał niezawodnie jeszcze Tubalkain i pierwsi metalurgiści zamieszkałego świata. Otóż co się udało wnukowi Adama, co nawet w okolicach obfitujących w kruszec i paliwo wydawało pomyślne rezultata, musiało także powieść się w tych okolicznościach, w jakich znajdowali się osadnicy wyspy Lincolna. Podobnie jak kruszcu uzbierali także i węgla w pobliżu, na powierzchni ziemi. Naprzód potłukli ten kruszec na drobne kawałki i oczyścili go z wierzchu rękami z rozmaitych naleciałości. Następnie ułożyli ten kruszec i węgiel kolejno warstwami w stos — jak to czynią z drzewem przy zwęglaniu go. Tym sposobem pod wpływem powietrza puszczanego miechem, węgiel miał zamienić się w kwas węglowy a następnie w niedokwas węgla, którego przeznaczeniem było wypędzić niedokwas z żelaza, czyli uwolnić je od tlenu. W ten sposób postępował inżynier. Miech ze skór fok uszyty, zaopatrzony na końcu rurką z niepodatnej ziemi, przyrządzonej wprzód w piecu garncarskim, ustawiono tuż przy stosie kruszcu. Poruszany za pomocą mechanizmu, składającego się z drewnianej oprawy, z włóknowych powrozów i z przeciwwagi rzucał w stos masę powietrza, które podnosząc temperaturę, przyczyniało się także do chemicznego przetworu, mającego dać czyste żelazo. Trudne to było przedsięwzięcie, i trzeba było tej cierpliwości i tego sprytu, jaki posiadali osadnicy nasi, ażeby je doprowadzić do pożądanego skutku. W końcu jednak udało się przecież, a namacalnym rezultatem jego była bryła żelaza, wyglądająca jak gąbka, którą trzeba było dopiero wydusić i ubić, to jest po prostu wykuć, ażeby oczyścić ją z płynnej rudy. Oczywiście jednak brakowało naszym improwizowanym kowalom pierwszego młota. Koniec końcem znajdowali się w tem samem położeniu, co pierwszy metalurgista, postąpili więc tak samo, jak on postąpić musiał. Pierwsza bryła osadzona w drewniany trzonek posłużyła za młot do wykucia drugiej na granitowem kowadle. Tym sposobem otrzymali żelazo wprawdzie poślednie, lecz zawsze przydatne. Wreszcie po tylu usiłowaniach i trudach udało im się d. 25. kwietnia ukuć kilka sztab żelaznych i potworzyć z nich rozmaite narzędzia, jak obcęgi, kleszcze, kilofy, motyki itp. które Pencroff i Nab uważali za istne cacka. Kruszec ten jednak nie jako czyste żelazo, lecz jako stal mógł osadnikom największą przynieść pożytek. Otóż stal jest kombinacją żelaza i węgla, którą wytwarza się bądź z przetopu, ujmując mu nadwyżkę zawartego w nim węgla, bądź też z żelaza, dodając mu brakującego węgla. Kombinacja pierwszego rodzaju, wytworzona przez odwęglenie przetopu daje stal naturalną, kombinacja zaś drugiego rodzaju, dokonana zapomocą dowęglenia żelaza, daje stal cementowaną. Ten ostatni rodzaj najbardziej nadawał się Cyrusowi, ponieważ posiadał żelazo czyste. Dokonał zaś tego ogrzewając kruszec z węglem roztłuczonym na proch w tygielku ulepionym z niepodatnej ziemi. Następnie stal tę, dającą się na zimno i na gorąco giąć i płaszczyć dowolnie, obrobił porządnie młotem. Nab i Pencroff pod światłem kierownictwem inżyniera sporządzili kilka żeleźców do siekier, które rozpalone do czerwoności a potem raptownie zanurzone w zimną wodę, nabrały przedziwnego hartu. Tym samym sposobem sporządzili także inne narzędzia, oczywiście kształtów nie zbyt wykwintnych, jak klingi do heblów, siekiery, toporki, cienkie klingi stalowe, które miały być później przerobione na piły, dłuta ciesielskie, żeleźca do motyk, rydle, kilofy, młoty, ćwieki itp. Wreszcie d. 5. maja zakończyła się pierwsza epoka metalurgiczna, kowale nasi powrócili do „dymników.“ Nowe prace miały ich wkrótce pasować do nowych zawodów.